The Badges
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry decides things need to change, or this year at Hogwarts would be like the previous three years. Even though what he does is extreme, he finally gets the life he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ever since Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet of fire he really got to see who would stick by him and who wouldn't. Most had liked him because he was the-boy-who-lived, now most believed he wanted more attention, especially Ron, his so called best friend, ex- friend as Harry thought of him now. Harry had become friendlier with Neville now Ron had gone off after calling him a liar. But Harry found Neville to be more like him, quiet and wasn't one for asking questions, he didn't even talk a lot, not like Ron always did.

He was still seriously pissed off with Ron, but he couldn't believe how Hermione or half the Gryffindor's were behaving. Most were like Ron, they believed he entered his name in the goblet of fire. They were actually happy about it not like Ron who thought Harry lied so he was angry. Hermione said she knew Harry didn't enter but for some reason she hardly spent any time with Harry. So Harry decided that his other friend since first year was now an ex friend.

When he first saw the badges that Draco Malfoy had charmed, he thought the blond was an immature prat. Potter stinks, is that the best he could come up with, Harry thought it was just so childish. So even though he still didn't like the badges, they didn't worry him that much.

What got Harry was almost all of the students were wearing the badges. All Slytherin's wore the badge, all Hufflepuff's also wore the badges. Harry could understand why the Hufflepuff's would, they had their champion and thought Harry was trying to take that away. Three quarters of the Ravenclaw's also wore the badges, Gryffindor only had a few that wore them, most cheered Harry on for getting past Dumbledore's age line. Even the students from Durmstrange and Beauxbatons were wearing the badges.

When Ron just told Harry to piss off, but Harry threw him a badge, hitting him in the head and said he should show what he believed by wearing the badge. But Harry also yelled that he might have a scar now as that's what Ron wanted. All he needed was his parent's to be murdered then he would finally get what he wanted. From then on Ron wore the badge, whether it was to spite Harry or he really wanted everyone to know he wasn't supporting Harry. Harry didn't know, but he also didn't care.

Harry had waited for a few weeks before he finally said he would never forgive Ron, not now, not again. If the red headed tosser ever worked out the truth, Harry didn't care. He knew who his true friends were now, Ron wasn't one of them.

Harry was alone as he sat at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast, he didn't want anyone to blame him when things happened and he knew something that was going to happen.

Harry had just finished off his bacon when screams ripped through the great hall. He lifted his head then jumped to his feet, along with all the other students. He had to act like he was shocked, which he did, he acted like the few other students who were all standing in shock. Half the students in the great hall were on fire, but screams were coming from other parts of the castle. The teachers raced forward all trying to put the flames out.

'It's magical fire,' Albus yelled, but continued casting spells trying to put the students out along with the other teachers.

Harry sat back down just as Neville ran in and sat next to him, 'What's going on?'

'Don't know, they just burst into flames. Dumbledore said its magical fire, we don't learn any of that for another year.'

Harry and Neville fell silent as they watched the flames go out, they weren't sure if the teachers finally did it or if the magical fire just burnt itself out. McGonagall ran out of the great hall, the rest of the staff began to take students through the floo network, probably to the hospital or St Mungo's.

'Let's go back to the common room, I'm sure the teachers will want us there until they can work out what is going on.'

Harry stood, 'Yeah, they will.'

The two boys left the great hall, only to see older students helping more burnt students up the stairs, taking them to the hospital wing.

By the time they got to Gryffindor tower there was only a handful of people in there, the twins and Lee were some of them.

'Did you hear what happened?' Neville asked.

'So it wasn't just in here?' Lee said then pointed to the burnt patches on the rugs.

'Half the students in the great hall burst into flames, the teachers were taking them out by floo,' Harry said, 'Dumbledore mentioned magical fire, but that's all we know.'

'Ron was one, we took him straight up to Pomfrey,' Fred said sadly.

'His face, neck and hands were badly burned, he was having trouble breathing. We're just about to send an owl to dad,' George said.

'Was there anyone else?' Harry asked but he sounded casual, and curious, not like something was wrong.

'Not in here, but we have no idea if any other Gryffindor's were burnt,' Lee said.

'There was one thing we noticed Harry.'

Harry looked up at the twins, 'What?'

'The flames started on the badge Ron was wearing,' Fred said.

'You know, the Potter stink badges,' George shrugged.

'Do you think Malfoy caused this since he made them?' Neville asked.

'It was our first thought,' Lee said.

'Malfoy was one of the ones in the great hall that was on fire,' Harry said.

'Doesn't mean he didn't stuff up some spell,' Fred said.

'True, he can be thick sometimes. Some of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were wearing the badges yesterday, do you think they were burnt?' Harry asked.

'If they had them on or near them, then yeah they would. It's still early, some haven't come down for breakfast when we took Ron up to the hospital. Hermione and Ginny are up there sitting with Ron, so I'm sure they fill tell us what is going on,' Lee said.

'Then you can tell us when they tell you, those two have been ignoring me as well, not that I care anymore. Anyway, I might go shower since I didn't bother before.'

The twins, Lee and Neville watched as Harry left the common room, 'He won't forgive Ron anymore, they've had too many fights and it's usually Harry that has to make up first,' Neville sighed.

'If that's true then he will turn down any visits to the Burrow,' Fred said.

'The trouble with that is his muggle relatives,' George said.

'What about them?' Neville asked.

'They hate Harry and aren't afraid to show it,' Fred said.

'They lock him up, they even lock up his trunk and wand,' George said.

'Then I might ask gran if Harry can come to our place.'

'We know Dumbledore makes Harry return, something about blood wards,' Fred said.

'But he can leave after a few weeks,' George said.

'Then maybe I can stay with Harry. Why hasn't Dumbledore told them to treat Harry properly?'

'Who knows, we said the same but can never figure it out,' Fred said.

'If your gran will let you Neville, see if you can spend some time there. I doubt they would do anything knowing you have a grandmother who would curse them if they tried to lock you up or stop you seeing Harry,' George said.

'I'll send gran a letter, give her some advance notice. Let us know if you hear anything.'

The twins and Lee watched as Neville left the common room, 'Apart from us, Neville is the only other Gryffindor who believes Harry didn't enter,' Lee said.

'Hermione said she believed Harry,' Fred said.

'She did but she is still ignoring Harry,' George said.

'It's because she fancies our git of a brother,' Fred said.

'Do you think the tournament will continue?' Lee asked.

'With half the students in the hospital and only two days before the first task, I doubt it. But since they didn't get Harry out of competing they might go ahead,' George said.

'Then after we send our letter let's go do some snooping,' Fred said.

The three older Gryffindor's left the tower. Harry finished his shower but he stayed inside the shower stall, smiling. He kept thinking to himself that maybe those idiots might finally realise that payback is a bitch. He knew he couldn't be blamed, not when he was seen sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when the flames first started, and everyone knew it was Malfoy that charmed the badges. Harry learned that if you let people walk all over you then would continue to do so, it was time Harry got even.

By the time Harry dressed and headed down to the common room he found it almost full. He sat beside Neville, who had saved him a seat.

'Have you heard anything?'

'Only that McGonagall will be here to talk to us soon. I've been looking around, only three Gryffindor's are missing, the three that kept wearing the badges. Alicia, Seamus and Ron.'

'Then it had to be Malfoy, but would he know how to work magical fire?' Harry glanced around at the other Gryffindor's.

'Obviously not since he also got hurt. But his dad is a death eater, I'm sure that type teach their kids all types of spells that we wouldn't know.'

'Yeah, you're right, they believe they can get away with anything.'

The common room fell silent as the portrait opened, their head of house stepped in. Everyone could tell how tired she looked.

'I'm sure you are all aware by now that many students have been severely injured. They have all be transported to St Mungo's to be seen by healers who deal in cursed fire. Right now all I can say is that three students have died, the others will survive but they will be badly scarred. The majority of the injured students came from Slytherin house and Hufflepuff house. Many of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrange students were also injured,' Minerva heard murmuring about the cause, 'So far the only thing every student who were injured had in common was they were all wearing the same badge.'

'The Potter stink badges that Malfoy made,' Harry said as he stared down at the floor.

'Yes, the aurors are here and will be questioning every student and member of staff. They will also questioned our guests. When the healers admit it, the injured will also be questioned.'

'It's obvious Malfoy did something wrong, he made them, he must have cursed them,' Lee said.

'Until the aurors finish their investigation it is all speculation right now. The triwizard tournament has been cancelled, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were two of the injured students.'

All eyes turned to Harry who was still looking down. He knew he would be questioned, but he also knew that he could lie convincingly since he had done it hundreds of times before. He hoped that Draco Malfoy was blamed, he wanted to pay the ferret back for the way he acted since they met. He might end up disfigured but to Harry, Malfoy was getting off easily. He did wonder which students died, Harry figured it was either students from Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

To have all the badges catch fire at the same time the curse had to be placed on the original, which was the one Malfoy was wearing. It was only thanks to his cloak, his map and hearing the password to Slytherin house that Harry was able to get to the badge in the first place. He had used Malfoy's wand when he cast the curse so again it will not be traced back to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Everyone was allowed back to the great hall for dinner. As Harry and Neville walked together down through the castle they saw many aurors and ministry officials.

Harry and Neville took their usual seat then dished up some food, 'So when do you think we'll be questioned?' asked Neville.

'No idea, I'm not that worried though. Has there been any word on who died?'

'No, but I know the twins were going to try and find out.'

'If anyone can, those two can.'

'Why thank you Mr. Potter,' Fred said as he sat down with George and Lee.

'He has such confidence in us, makes me feel all fuzzy inside,' George said.

Harry rolled his eyes, Neville laughed, 'So, did you find out?' Neville asked.

'Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Zachariah Smith,' Fred said.

'We heard that many of the Slytherin's have burns that will make it almost impossible to hold a wand, anything else as well,' George said.

'They tried to put out the flames with their hands,' Lee shrugged.

'That's what's wrong with Ron, he just kept slapping the flames,' Fred said.

'Imagine what life will be like without Malfoy at Hogwarts,' Neville said.

'Better, calmer and no one will end up blowing up cauldrons because he won't be around to sabotage them,' Harry said sounding unconcerned.

'That is not very nice thing to say, Mr. Potter.'

Harry shrugged as he faced his head of house, 'Maybe, but it was the truth, and he was a right…git, I have no sympathy for the ferret.

Minerva pursed her lips, but refrained from saying more, 'The aurors wish to speak with you. They have set up in the room across from the great hall.'

Harry popped the last of his food into his mouth, took a drink then walked off. Minerva wasn't the only one watching Harry Potter, but she was worried about how unfeeling he seemed by the death of some of the students.

Harry knocked on the door, he heard a female voice call to enter, 'Ma'am.'

'Come in Mr. Potter and have a seat,' Harry sat down in the middle of the room, he knew there were two aurors behind him apart from the woman in front of him.

'I am Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement.'

'Ma'am,' Harry nodded.

'I'm sure you've heard the rumours that the fire started from the badges the students were wearing.'

'Yeah, I heard, the Potter stink badges that Malfoy made.'

'How did you feel about those badges?'

'Nothing really, I thought Malfoy was an immature prat, but that's about it. If he was going to insult me then he should have to come up with something more than Potter stinks.'

'Are you saying they did not upset you?'

'No, I'm used to people turning their backs on me in this place. One day I'm a hero then I'm the next dark lord. This time I'm a liar and want more attention,' Harry shrugged.

'Did you enter the triwizard tournament Mr. Potter?'

'No ma'am, I didn't, I would swear a magical oath that I didn't, but no one bothered to ask me if I would. I was hoping this year I might finally be safe instead of almost dying like the last three years. It seems Hogwarts is bad luck for me, so I plan to take my O.W.L.s then leave the country.'

'I have not heard of any danger happening at Hogwarts over the last few years.'

Harry's eyes widened, 'So you didn't hear that Voldemort's spirit was possessing Quirrell or the sixty foot basilisk that was petrifying students or how the dementors kept trying to suck out my soul?'

'No, so even though I wish to hear what you have to say, right now we are trying to find out who caused the deaths of three students and injured many others, along with a teacher.'

'I would say Malfoy stuffed up some spell, he's done it before so it doesn't surprise me that he would be stupid again.'

'Unfortunately we cannot question him. You sound bitter about Draco Malfoy, could you have done this just to hurt him?'

'I could but I didn't, Malfoy is a son of a death eater, he's threatened me many times, always tells me I'm dead once the dark lord returns and how his old man will make sure. He goes on about his father being the dark lords most faithful. But he's like his father, a coward. His old man tried to AK me when I was twelve.'

'Mr. Malfoy was cleared of being a death eater.'

'So he says, but he wasn't questioned using veritaserum, that would show the truth.'

'I believe they should have been questioned using the truth potion. But are you serious, Lucius Malfoy tried to kill you?'

'Yeah, I saw him mistreating his house elf who had been giving me warnings all year. Well, I can't stand bullies and he is a bully, so I tricked him into freeing Dobby, the elf. He turned to face me with his wand, got the word, avada out before Dobby sent him flying, saying you will not harm Harry Potter,' Harry shrugged, 'That elf saved my life, so I asked if there was anything I could do for him, he asked for one thing, to belong to me,' Harry shrugged again.

'If we can question your elf then we will have the beginning of some evidence.'

'You seem like someone who goes by the rules and the laws.'

'I do, sometimes I do get blocked from doing my job.'

'Sirius Black is innocent, I saw proof, I saw Peter Pettigrew. he confessed to being my parent's secret keeper and a death eater, he also confessed to setting Sirius up for the murder of the muggles. I was with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black when Pettigrew confessed, Snape was out cold. We explained to the headmaster, he believed us, but then we told Fudge who refuse to believe us, and believed Snape who said Sirius confunded us. But as I said, Snape was unconscious at the time. That is another reason I plan to leave the country, I won't be involved with anyone who will allow murderers like Malfoy to go free and lock up innocent people. My parents should never have sacrificed themselves for people like that.'

'I will see what I can do about Mr. Black. Once I can investigate Lucius Malfoy that might lead to more information on Peter Pettigrew. Would you call your elf please?'

'Dobby,' Harry called then smiled as the excitable elf was hugging his legs, 'Dobby, it's okay, I'm not hurt.'

'Dobby saw the fire, Dobby was scared for Master Harry Potter.'

'I'm fine Dobby. Now this is Madam Bones, she wants to ask you some questions and I want you to tell her the truth, no matter what she asks.'

'Yes Master Harry sir,' Dobby turned to face the auror.

'Did you witness your old master, Lucius Malfoy, try to kill Harry Potter?'

'Yes, but Dobby stopped him, Harry Potter is a great wizard, I had to save him.'

'What did you hear?'

'He said you lost me my servant, then he pointed his wand at Master Harry. He said avada, the beginning of the killing curse. Harry Potter is powerful but I did not want to take the chance he could die this time. Harry Potter is kind to house elves.'

'Yes, he seems to be Dobby. Now, what do you know of Peter Pettigrew?'

'He's a bad man that is trying to bring the evil one back, he spoke to old master about a dark ritual to give the evil one a body.'

'I had a dream, Dumbledore believed it was real, but I saw Pettigrew with a man I didn't recognise, and a disfigured…thing. They were talking about using my blood, and the tournament. So even though the headmaster knew they were planning this he still never did anything to stop my name being submitted. I'm not sure, but if they planned to get me then someone must be inside Hogwarts, or they rigged the tournament in some way. I never go anywhere alone, Neville or the twins are always with me, but Dobby watches when he can.'

'Would you show me your memory of this dream?'

'Um, yeah, I didn't know you could watch a dream.'

'If you saw it even in sleep then I can see it.'

'Then I want you to see it, hopefully you might be able to stop them before he returns.'

'I will have an auror bring our pensieve. Now if they are planning on using your blood, I believe it means that someone inside this castle is not who they pretend to be.'

'I had the same thought, but I have no idea who, that's why I'm always with someone.'

'I am going to place an auror with you Mr. Potter. It seems someone has been keeping information that my department should have known. But also because this dream of yours and your name being entered into a magical binding competition, one that has seen people die. That tells me something is going on.'

'I don't mind having a guard, especially if it helps you get to the truth about all these dangerous events.'

'Then I will have auror Tonks meet you as soon as she arrives. I would like you to remain inside your common room tonight as you will be surrounded by all your house mates.'

'Most believe I entered, only four believe me. Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordon. I think two of the girls on the quidditch team believe someone else entered me, but they haven't said anything one way or another.'

'I am surprised to hear that your two closest friends do not believe you.'

Harry shrugged, 'Those two have betrayed me before, so they aren't my friends anymore. I got sick of them going to Dumbledore and telling him things I've said or done, I have no privacy.'

'We will get to the bottom of all this Mr. Potter.'

'I hope so, it's a shame that someone can deliberately hurt so many just because they were wearing a badge. I know all the Hufflepuff's were hurt, how is Susan?'

'She will be fine even if it will take a while to heal her hands. I did not know you knew my niece.'

'We've spoken a few times, in the library. I hate saying this ma'am but she was one of the ones that thought I was the next dark lord just because I'm a parselmouth. That only changed when I saved Ginny Weasley and helped uncover the truth. It wasn't Susan's fault, she was being lied to by her house mates. They basically talked her into believing what they believed, they manipulated her. Susan is too nice, she just couldn't tell them to leave her alone, let her make up her own mind. Tell her I'm sorry she was hurt because of all this.'

'I will tell her, thank you Mr. Potter. I will have one of the aurors escort you to your house rooms, then auror Tonks will speak with you later on.'

'Thank you Ma'am, I appreciate it.'

Harry nodded to Dobby who popped out, then he got up and left the room. One of the aurors followed him, they never spoke, just walked up to Gryffindor tower. Harry thanked the auror before stepped into Gryffindor's common room. He didn't smile even though he wanted to, hopefully now Albus Dumbledore will be investigated for the things that has happened inside Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'So, how did it go?' Neville asked.

'Fine, I told her the truth so she knows I didn't like Malfoy. If it was him then I doubt they will get to the truth, now he's dead.'

'Probably not, unless they find some type of evidence. The twins told me that Ron will be sent home next week, he will stay there for a few weeks before they will know if he's well enough to return. The twins also said that he might not be able to hold a wand again and he might always have trouble breathing.'

'I can't feel sorry for him, or any of them. It was there choice to wear those badges, they took the risk, and especially knowing Malfoy was the one that supplied them. I have a letter to write, I'm heading upstairs.'

'I'll come with you, I need to write to gran.'

The two boys headed up to the dorm room, both sat on their beds after pulling quills, ink and parchment out of their trunks. Neville was writing to his grandmother, about Harry and the muggles he lived with. Harry was writing to Sirius, he wouldn't write anything about what he spoke to Madam Bones about, he did not want to get Sirius's hopes up. Dumbledore hasn't done a thing to help Sirius, hopefully now something can finally be done.

It was half an hour later that their head of house knocked then stepped into their dorm room.

'Auror Tonks is here Potter, she will escort you down to see Madam Bones.'

'You already seen her Harry,' Neville said.

'She's given me an auror guard and wants to see one of my memories. I think it's about time I had someone looking out for me in this place,' Harry put his ink and quill back in his trunk and the letter on his bed. He saw the pursed lips on McGonagall's face. He didn't care, she was one that let things happen, dangerous things happen. 'You can use Hedwig Neville, she will take both our letters, mine is to Remus,' Harry saw Neville nod before he left the dorm room.

Harry saw a young woman with pink hair in auror robes, 'I like your hair, really cool.'

'Thanks, I'm Tonks.'

'I'm Harry,' he shrugged, he knew that everyone knew who he was, but sometimes he liked to act normal and introduce himself. It usually makes the twins laugh when they hear that.

'I wasn't told everything but I was told that there might be someone inside Hogwarts that could be dangerous to you.'

'Well, someone put my name in the goblet of fire. Really, an age line, all that did was stop under seventeen's from entering. You could get an older student to enter you and it wouldn't be stopped by an age line. It was the most pathetic thing I ever heard,' Harry kept his fact calm even though he could tell McGonagall wanted to say something, she didn't, she just walked off.

'You know the law right?'

'Of course, I'm an auror.'

Harry grinned, 'Well, this competition was magical binding and they changed the rules about the age of who could enter.'

'Go on.'

'Well, I know magic surprises me, being raised with muggles, not even knowing about this world until Hagrid turned up with my first Hogwarts letter. But if this was magically binding and only people who were seventeen could enter, an adult basically. Does that mean that because of magic I would be thought of as an adult, even though I'm not?'

'Oh, that will take some research, magic has a life of its own so it's a possibility. There is a quick way to find out, the trace that is connected to your magical core which connects to your wand the moment you buy it. So it will show up if you aren't, if it's gone then you are.'

'Would you know how to test this?'

'Sure, but I'll have to speak with my boss first since I'm to follow her instructions while on duty.'

Tonks opened the door to the room Madam Bones was using. Harry entered, Tonks stood near the door with the other auror.

'Have you ever removed a memory before Mr. Potter?'

'No ma'am, I've seen a memory, in Dumbledore's pensieve, it was a death eater trial from years ago.'

'Why would the headmaster show you an old trial?'

'Oh, he didn't, I got curious as to what the pensieve was. Dumbledore and Fudge left me in the office while they went to do something, and told me to wait until he returned. I'd been in the office a few times before, normally I just talk to Fawkes while I wait. I'd never seen a pensieve before, I didn't even know you could watch memories, Dumbledore explained later. He said looking at them in a pensieve lets you see things that you normally wouldn't, or things you might miss.'

'It's true, the aurors will often go over their memories or memories of witnesses,' Amelia didn't say it but she knew if Albus Dumbledore was watching old memories of death eater trials then he was suspicious about someone. Maybe he was suspicious of the person who entered Harry Potter into a dangerous tournament.

She explained what Harry had to do, then watched as he removed the memory, slowly lowering it into the pensieve. She thought it looked like a very large memory considering that it was only supposed to be about a dream. Then again, she never explained to Harry Potter to only think of the small part that showed the two men and the things Harry mentioned.

Harry watched as Madam Bones and another auror enter his memory, 'That was a long memory Harry.'

Harry turned to face Tonks, 'I…um, well, I added another, but I did mentioned it to your boss before. I figured since she was going to look into it, then seeing is believing, as the saying goes.'

'Ah, taking advantage, not that I blame you, sometimes you have to. But about what we were talking about before. Would it really change things if you were classed as an adult apart from being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts?'

'It's not the reason I want to use magic out of school it's to mainly to do with the muggles I live with. But, well, I got blamed by a nasty letter after Dobby did magic in my muggle relatives home. I didn't even get asked if it was me, they just assumed. But…um, the muggle's aren't nice people and they have a habit of locking me up. So I figured if I could do magic then I could unlock the room get some food then get my trunk from the locked cupboard. It's hard not being able to get my school stuff when we're assigned holiday work.'

'Are you telling me that your relatives treat you like a prisoner?'

'Yeah, I have to work then they lock me up, sometimes without any food. I've gone days without any, like when Fred, George and Ron rescued me before my second year. I hadn't eaten in four days when they turned up. I couldn't owl anyone because he put a padlock on Hedwig's cage and bars on the windows.' Harry hated talking about his treatment by the Dursley's, but he knew if he didn't then he would always be stuck. Talking about to it to someone like an auror just might help get him away from the Dursley's, or at least they will get warned, Harry hoped he got to leave. Dumbledore knew how the muggles were but he never once warned them to treat Harry better.

Harry turned back when the two aurors left his memory, Harry shrugged as he gave a sheepish smile.

'It's fine Mr. Potter, so I will definitely investigate that situation.'

'Thank you ma'am, but did you see what I dreamt about?'

'Yes, I recognised the two men, Peter Pettigrew, so again it proves he never died that night. The second man was a death eater, we all believed he died in Azkaban.'

'So two supposedly dead death eaters are trying to get my blood for some ritual, it has to do with Voldemort.'

'That thing was Voldemort, it seems somehow his soul survived the backlash that night and now he has managed to regain a partial body. From this moment on Mr. Potter, you will have guards around the clock. If Barty Crouch junior is trying to bring Voldemort back and it's your blood they wish to use, or need to use, then somehow he must have gained entry into the castle.'

'Um, I have something that might help,' Harry pulled out a piece of worn parchment, 'I need my wand to show you.'

'Go ahead.'

Harry took his wand from his pocket then tapped the parchment, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry shrugged then pushed the map towards the woman, 'My father was one of the inventors of the map, he was Prongs.'

'Hogwarts is unplottable, so this map should be impossible.'

'Yeah, I never got a chance to ask Remus how they did it, he is Moony,' Harry shrugged again, 'It shows everyone, including the ghosts, even me when I'm using my invisibility cloak. If this Crouch bloke or anyone else is here that shouldn't be here there name would be somewhere on this map. It normally takes me a while to find a person's name, now it would be worse since we have all the extra people staying here.'

'Auror Shacklebolt, look at this.'

Harry watched the tall black auror bend over to look at the map, 'He is here, now we just have to work out who he became.'

'Could he be an animagus? I ask mainly because I saw Peter Pettigrew's name and I was looking for him, a man. He was a rat so I'm standing right near him but didn't see him because he was so small.'

'We know many people do not register their animagus forms, so it is possible that this death eater is using it to keep an eye on you until the right time. I have a lot of plans to put in order, and this map could aid me. Would you allow me to borrow this for a few days Mr. Potter?'

'Oh, sure ma'am, I know my dad probably wouldn't, he liked to prank people and the map helped. But I know something is going on so if it helps you do your job then I'm happy for you to use it.'

'I will return it to you after we have finished investigating. I'll have Auror Tonks escort you back to Gryffindor tower.'

'Excuse me ma'am, there is something important I need to discuss. Could Auror Shacklebolt escort Mr. Potter to Gryffindor tower?'

'Very well, Auror Shacklebolt.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Harry hoped Tonks was asking about the rules and contract to see if he might be classed as an adult. He didn't tell her he would leave the Dursley's only that he could use magic so he wasn't locked up or to make sure he was able to eat. But he learned over the last few years that you had to keep things to yourself, especially any secrets or plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry sat in the common room beside Neville, the people inside Gryffindor tower all kept glancing at the tall black auror then at Harry.

'Oh Harry, did you hear about Ron?'

Harry looked up, but his face was cold, 'So after weeks of ignoring me you decide to talk to me. You know what…Granger, piss off.'

'Harry, I was trying to explain to Ron.'

'That's bullshit, you fancy the red headed prick so you never gave a thought about your other so called friend. Forget it, last year you went behind my back to tell on me and this year you've ignored me, for weeks you ignored me. I want nothing to do with you anymore, I don't trust you,' Harry went back to his reading.

Fred and George could see Hermione was not going to stop, but if she kept going on than Harry might just hex her.

'Hey Harry.'

'Yeah,' Harry smiled at the twins.

'Since the tournament was cancelled do you think they might have quidditch again?' Fred asked.

'Let's hope they do, but we'll be down a chaser. Alicia was one of those that was hurt, so was Seamus and he tried out for chaser.'

'We could call try outs again, I'm sure Angelina is already thinking about it,' George said.

'Maybe Ginny will try out,' Fred said.

'I wouldn't trust her if she did, sorry boys, but she was another that supported your prick of a brother. So if she does then I won't play.'

'You have to play, you're the best seeker this school has,' Fred said.

'Then let's hope Angelina prefers me over your sister. I'm not sorry, I'm sick to death of people acting like friends one minute then stabbing me in the back the next. I decided to just stick to being friends with the ones that have never betrayed me. Like you two, Neville, and Lee, well, Angelina and Katie are okay as well.'

'We'll let our captain know how you feel,' Fred said then got up and left with George.

'I wonder why Ginny acted like that, it's well known that she fancies you,' Neville said.

'I don't fancy her, even before all this. She's like the female version of Colin Creevy, she's a fangirl, she fancies the-boy-who-lived.'

Albus and Minerva were trying to investigate who might have charmed the badges with magical fire. Neither of them knew what the aurors were doing right at that minute.

Minerva had explained what Harry had said, how he was assigned an auror guard and how he finally had someone looking out for him at Hogwarts. Minerva never realised Harry felt like that, that she let him down. But with his name coming out of the goblet of fire and none of the adults inside the castle was able to stop it. She did begin to wonder if there was something she could have done to prevent that. She never mentioned it to Albus, but she thought only adding an age line was not good enough. She knew that any older student could have entered a younger one, some for a dare, some for spite, and some could have for malicious reasons.

Amelia sent Tonks back to Gryffindor tower, she had the rest of the aurors arrive at Hogwarts. She had been working on plans to capture Barty Crouch. But she also hoped that would lead to the capture Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort, before he could be returned to a full body with full powers. Amelia was like many others, she did not want to go through another war with Voldemort. Amelia had lost almost her entire family to Voldemort and his death eaters. She only had her niece, Susan left.

Tonks called Harry over when most of the students began heading to bed, 'Madam Bones said she will go over the rules and magical laws in regards to the goblet of fire. She will let you know if you are magically classed as an adult or not.'

'Great, if not then I was thinking of finding somewhere else to stay, Vernon's temper is getting worse. You haven't mentioned anything about why I lent your boss the map, but are they working on him?'

'Yes, I wish I was with them right now, but I do get how serious this is if he decides to take you now the tournament is cancelled.'

'So you think he was using this tournament in a way to take me to Voldemort, how?'

'We're not sure, but if I was to make a guess, I would say a port key. The second task would be a perfect opportunity for you to disappear without anyone seeing. It would also be easy for Crouch to place the port key in the perfect place, he wouldn't be seen doing it.'

'Oh, I didn't know what the tasks were.'

'Since it is cancelled I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. The first task was a dragon, you had to get past a mother dragon guarding her eggs to get a golden egg. The egg would give you a clue for the second task. A hostage would be taken for each champion, they would be put into an enchanted sleep and taken down to the bottom of the Black Lake where you would have to rescue them within a time limit. The merpeople were going to be down there to keep an eye on the hostages, and to make sure you took the right hostage.'

'They were going to put people in the lake during the freezing weather, are they crazy?'

'Some believe they were, so you see, you would go into the lake and no one would see you vanish.'

'I wouldn't go in, I can't swim, plus,' Harry sighed but made it look like he was worried, 'I'm scared of water, my uncle tried to drown me once.'

'I'm sorry Harry, hopefully you can finally protect yourself. I hope you don't mind though, I did mentioned to my boss what you said about your relatives.'

'Normally I don't like anyone knowing, I was embarrassed. But like I said, my uncle's temper is getting worse. They don't like our kind Tonks, I think they're scared of what I might do. What gets me though is they know I'm growing up and one day I will be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. They know I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts right now, but it doesn't stop them locking away my wand and trunk. If I was the vindictive type, or dark, then when I was an adult I would return and use magic on them, some curse maybe. So you would think they would have treated me better so I wouldn't return to curse them. Because they are scared and lock up my stuff, it gets hard trying to do all my assignments on the train ride to Hogwarts, my writing ends up worse than normal. I wish I could use a pen, my writing was neat when I used those, I just hate quills.'

'I have a pureblood mother Harry, my father is a muggleborn, I was raised using things like quills but I do know what a pen is. My father refuses to use a quill, he hasn't used one since he left Hogwarts. We believe students like muggleborns, or like you, raised in the muggle world should be allowed to use pens. My mother said maybe if you were given a year to practice with quills but use pens for your school work that would help.'

'I've been using a quill for three years, this is my fourth year, and I still can't get the hang of them. But they are so old fashioned. I get the magical world has traditions and stuff, but surely they could come up with a modern version if they don't want to use muggle stuff. I don't get that Tonks, what's wrong with using things that are better just because they were invented by muggles. I mean look at the wheel, it was invented by a muggle, the Hogwarts express has wheels on the train. Then you have the carriages that take all the students to and from the station, again, they have wheels and the carriages themselves were invented by muggles.'

'Most purebloods like to believe that the great inventions, like the wheel was really invented by a witch or wizard. They refuse to believe muggles are good for anything. Anyway, it's late, you should get some sleep.'

'What about you?'

'I'll be fine, we have potions that will keep us awake during an assignment, but I will probably only need it just tonight, if things go our way.'

'Alright, thanks Tonks, it's good to know you're here,' Harry gave her a smile then headed up to the boys dorm room. The only other boys in there were Neville and Dean. Harry did wonder how the other two boys were, if they would be able to hold a wand. He knew what he did was cruel but he had been so sick of the danger in Hogwarts and how he was being treated. But he finally realised he had to do something to protect himself even if that meant hurting others, or he just might end up dead. He had no parent's to help him so he figured sometimes you have to do things you normally wouldn't to give you the best chance to survive.

Harry wished he could do something to Snape, he was the worst and as he was the reason Harry hated the headmaster. Dumbledore allowed Snape to bully and terrorise kids, Snape could say some cruel and hurtful things, but nothing was ever done. Harry knew if he survived to be an adult, he would curse Snape, he just wasn't sure if he could beat the man or even if he could learn a curse to cause that man some pain. But one day he would get his chance at Snape, not like now, as a student he couldn't do much or Snape would have him expelled. If he did end up having the trace lifted then he wouldn't care if he was expelled because he would be allowed to use his wand outside of Hogwarts. Now Harry really hoped that the magic around the goblet of fire did consider him an adult.

As Harry got into bed he remembered what Madam Bones said. A teacher was injured and Snape hadn't been in the great hall when all the students had caught fire. Harry grinned, he hoped it was Snape that got hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Neville was the first of the boys down into the common room the following morning, 'Morning Auror Tonks.'

'Morning Mr. Longbottom, is Harry awake?'

'He's in the shower, he should be down in a few minutes,' Neville looked around then moved closer to the auror, 'I wrote to my gran to ask if I could stay with Harry so his muggle relatives don't hurt him again. I think she will want Harry to stay with us, but the twins said Dumbledore makes him return.'

'Do you know the reason the headmaster makes that decision when he is not a relative?'

'No ma'am, the twins just said he makes Harry return because of blood wards. Something about his mother's sacrifice and staying with her blood, her sister. So he might not have the right to tell Harry to stay there?'

'No, but there is a chance that James and Lily Potter's wills named him, but if he was named guardian why did he not take Harry the moment his parent's died?'

'He wasn't named, my godfather and godmother were named.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to talk behind your back.'

'It's fine Neville, you would only do it because you were really worried and you did to Tonks who is here to protect me.'

'How do you know that the headmaster wasn't named?'

'My godfather told me what my parent's wrote, they told him so he would know exactly what they wanted if they died. He told them who he would name if anything happened to him. Um, it was someone named Andromeda Tonks, is she related to you?'

'That's my mother and your godfather is my second cousin.'

'That means you and Auror Tonks are practically family Harry,' Neville said.

'Yeah, I never thought of it like that, but we are, sort of.'

'Let's get down to breakfast, I need to find out what happened last night.'

Harry and Neville walked together, Tonks behind them, with her wand in her hand. The boys ignored everyone as they past, just got to the Gryffindor table ready for breakfast.

'Potter, the headmaster wants to see you.' Harry groaned, he realised it wasn't Snape that got hurt. When he glanced over his shoulder he did see Snape's hand bandaged, his right hand, hopefully it hurt Harry kept thinking.

'Mr. Potter is having his breakfast Professor Snape, then I will check with Madam Bones who has assign me to be his bodyguard. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you speak with Madam Bones.'

Harry and Neville watched Snape narrow his eyes before he stormed off, 'Thanks Tonks, he would never have allowed me to eat. He would have manhandled me up to see Dumbledore.'

'The truth Harry, has he ever manhandled you before?'

'Yeah, he grabs me by the robes, shoves me, he even threatened to use veritaserum on me, that was a few weeks back. Every year he tries to get me expelled, he tried twice in my second year.'

'I believe Madam Bones may wish to see more of your memories.'

'He's really cruel Auror Tonks, but more so towards Harry. He often says things about Harry's parents, cruel things.'

'We will look into it, I had him as a teacher, I could not do anything then, now I can. I always figured Dumbledore would pull him up, seems he hasn't. Just eat while you can.'

'Thanks,' both the boys said then began eating. Just as breakfast was ending another auror spoke with Tonks.

'They have news and Madam Bones believes you should hear it Harry.'

'Can Neville come too?'

'I don't see why not, let's go.'

The two aurors, Harry and Neville left the hall to many eyes watching them, including the staff that were there. Snape scowled as he went for his wand then realised he couldn't use his hand. Minerva still felt ashamed that she never aided Mr. Potter when he needed it.

Tonks opened the door so Harry and Neville could enter, 'You have news ma'am,' Tonks said as she gestured for Harry and Neville to sit.

'Yes, Alastor Moody, or Mad-eye Moody was not the real Moody. He was Barty Crouch junior who was using polyjuice potion. He was a death eater who was supposed to have died in Azkaban.'

'Was he the one that entered my name?'

'Yes, he was, his plan was to put the portus charm on the triwizard cup so when you touched it you would be transported to a graveyard. That graveyard held the bones of Voldemort's dead muggle father, Tom Riddle. One of the ingredients, apart from your blood was bone of the father. It is a very dark ritual that would have removed all humanity from him.'

'So he would have been worse than the last time,' Neville whispered.

'Yes, he would have Mr. Longbottom. After questioning Crouch and his father, we got the information on where Voldemort and Pettigrew were,' Amelia smiled at the hopeful look on Harry Potter's face, 'Yes, we caught them, we questioned Pettigrew who admitted he killed the muggles and betrayed your parent's. I will need you to send a letter to your godfather, I will need to question him, but I will set up a place that will keep him safe.'

'Thank you, I'm not sure which news is the best, you caught Voldemort or Sirius might finally be free.'

'I'm sure both, now even though we were busy I did find out about the rules. As from the time your name came out of the goblet of fire you were magically classed as an adult, so yes, the trace was lifted. Now Auror Tonks explained about your relatives.'

'Mr. Longbottom was going to see if he could stay with Harry during the holidays, in the hope they would be cautious, especially if they find out about Lady Longbottom,' Tonks said.

'Until we can get your godfather's name cleared, maybe I can make sure you stay with Mr. Longbottom during the holidays.'

'Harry would be welcome,' Neville grinned.

'Thanks Neville, I'd like that.'

'One more thing ma'am, it was the headmaster who makes Harry returned yet he was not named by James and Lily potter, his godparent's were. Sirius also named my mother if anything happened to him. I would like to know how Professor Dumbledore could just tell Harry where he is to live if he wasn't named. But Harry was almost kept ignorant about the magical world, until he arrived here.'

'I would like to know that myself. Alright, when we have finished dealing with Voldemort, Crouch, Pettigrew, Lord Black, Lucius Malfoy, and who caused the students to be hurt, I will investigate why your parents wills were ignored. Here is your map, a very interesting item,' Amelia handed Harry his map who put it in his pocket, 'But this has made me curious Mr. Potter so tell me, what did your muggle relatives do when you received hundreds of letters and gifts right after your parent's died or when witches or wizards kept thanking you for destroying Voldemort?'

Harry's brow furrowed, 'I never saw anyone since the Dursley's refused to take me anywhere. I never received anything ma'am, my first ever letter was the Hogwarts one. They kept destroying them, then tried to outrun them, Hagrid brought it to me on my eleventh birthday. They used to tell me my parent's died in a car crash and they were drunks. Do you think my relatives kept them or destroyed them?'

'I had a feeling that was the case. I do know of someone that sent you a gift every year on your birthday. She stopped when she never received a replay from you. It could be that your muggle relatives may have destroyed them, I will investigate that as well. Now I should informed the headmaster what is going on, especially now he is down a teacher.'

'Um, ma'am, maybe you could say something about Snape's treatment of Harry. I heard from Harry and Neville what he was like but he approached Harry before, demanding that he go to the headmaster's office even though they were having breakfast. Harry mentioned that he has grabbed him before, even threatened to use veritaserum.'

'I never liked that man, he is driving a bigger wedge between the houses then it already is. He is also responsible for people failing their potions tests. We've had less people applying to the auror office because they could not pass their potions tests. If you could give me those memories Harry, I will see about having that man sacked.'

Harry grinned then began thinking about the times Snape threatened him, grabbed him or said he would use the truth potion on him. He hoped it meant that Snape was finally sent packing.

Harry thanked Madam Bones before leaving with Neville and Tonks. The young auror was going to stay with Harry until the situation with Snape was resolved.

'I can't thank you enough Tonks. I normally don't talk about this stuff, but I just felt like I could open up to you. Maybe it's your hair, makes me happy looking at it.'

Tonks laughed, 'Maybe it is, maybe it's something you want, purple hair.'

'Purple, maybe, but I really don't think it would suit me. I did change my hair when I was young, it was a dark red, like my mothers.'

'Did you ever change the length of your hair?'

'Yeah, my aunt hacked all my hair off once, it was almost shaved, she left the front to cover the scar. Next morning my hair was how it looks now. But I did make it long once, it ended up down to my backside. Luckily I was able to make it go back to normal before my aunt spotted it.'

'You may have some metamorphmagus ability, yet you should have done a lot more than just your hair. I began to change my hair when I was five, then it was my nose, chin. Once I mastered those I began to change all my facial features, I even change my body.'

'Can a metamorphmagus change into the opposite gender?' Neville asked.

'Oh yes, I often go out disguised as a man. It's the main reason I wanted to become an auror. I might have only just past some of my tests, but infiltration and disguises wasn't one of them.'

'If I am a metamorph then would you know why I haven't done anything else?'

'No, but we could do a few tests during the holidays, if you like.'

'I would, thanks Tonks.'

'Anytime, now where do you two wish to go?'

Harry and Neville glanced at each other then groaned, 'Library, we really should get our work finished since we have time.'

'Come on then, let's get you two working, until your hands are sore.'

'Slave driver,' Harry grinned then ducked as Tonks pretended to swipe him on the head which made Neville laugh. Neither boy nor Tonks noticed Hermione or Ginny watching them. Both girls realised they had made a big mistake when it came to Harry Potter and now they had lost his friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Minerva was furious, Albus was in shock. They watched as the aurors shackled Severus after they arrested him, and there was nothing Albus could do or say to make them change his mind.

'You always said he never went too far Albus, well, he did and he was cruel, so cruel to Harry. It's no wonder the boy feels there is no adult inside this castle who would help him. I hope you are satisfied, you have lost my respect and my friendship,' Minerva turned to Madam Bones, 'I heard recently that Harry was mistreated by his relatives, I did know they weren't the best people to raise Harry, or any magical child. I should have done what I wanted to and went to someone inside the ministry.'

'Yes, you should have, from what I have found out the uncle is very violent towards Harry. They also lock him in cupboards and his room, and there are times when they don't feed him. I saw him for the first time yesterday and I could tell he was underweight. It's a wonder none of you tried to find out why. Right now he will be staying with Lady Augusta Longbottom, but I will be making sure he is permanently placed with good people, magical people. Now I should leave you Albus so you can work on finding two new teachers, let's hope they are better than the last few. But I will be speaking with the governors in regards to what has been going on in this castle over the last few years. The spirit of Voldemort possessing one of your teachers, basilisks, I believe you are getting to old to run this school Albus. Oh, one last thing before I go, I checked Draco Malfoy's wand, he was the one that cast the dark curse on the badge, he also linked all the other badges to his one.'

Amelia nodded to her aurors, they all left, with a shackled Snape. The headmaster was still stunned and silent, Minerva scowled at the old man before walking to the door.

'Oh by the way Albus, I will not be doing your work anymore, do it yourself, or retire,' Minerva slammed the door behind her.

Albus realised he had lost Harry Potter, but his plans had all fallen through. They caught Voldemort, they will find out about the horcruxes, but will they find out about Harry.

When everyone arrived at dinner, Minerva McGonagall called for attention, 'I have some news, some of you will find this news upsetting, most will not,' Minerva looked over at Harry, 'Severus Snape was arrested for his mistreatment of a student, he will be charged, whether he goes to Azkaban I cannot say. But he will never again be allowed inside this school.'

Every student apart from the few Slytherin's cheered. But Harry noticed Minerva watching him, he nodded to her before he turned to Neville.

'Maybe I should have told someone like an auror earlier.'

'I get why you didn't Harry, you stopped trusting in all adults, so why trust others that you didn't know,' Tonks said, 'Well, it seems I am not needed, but we will get together during the holidays, I need to test your…ability.'

'Thanks Tonks, for everything, can you thank Madam Bones as well,' Harry stood up and hugged the auror, 'You are one adult I do trust, just like your cousin.'

'You always can,' Tonks kissed his cheek then left the great hall.

'Did you have something to do…' Fred said.

'…with Snape being arrested?' George asked.

'I just showed Madam Bones my memories of how he treats me and how he threatened me,' Harry smiled at the twins, 'I'll be staying with Neville from now on, until another situation is sorted.'

'Then we won't have to worry about you and what that lot will do.'

'We only mentioned it to Neville in the hope you might have someone that could help,' George said.

'I know you only did it because you care, you two, Lee and Neville are the only ones I really trust and I know you wouldn't betray me.'

'We never will,' Fred grinned.

'Ang is working on quidditch, she spoke with McGonagall, who spoke with the other heads. They are going to give it a few weeks so everyone can try to make up full teams,' George said.

'Then I'm sure she'll let us know when our next practice is.'

'She will, but we told her what you said about Ginny.'

'She doesn't want to lose you so she'll find another person to play chaser.'

Neville and Harry grinned at the twins who went back to talking about their joke products.

The following week Sirius was cleared of all charges, he planned to meet up with Harry in Hogsmeade. Snape had been found guilty, he was sentenced to three years in Azkaban, but from the moment he was released he could never come near Harry Potter in any way shape or form, and that was for life. If he did approach Harry, even send him a letter, he would end up back in Azkaban and this time it would be for anywhere up to ten years.

Albus Dumbledore had tried to get in to see Voldemort, who was being held by the unspeakables, they refused his request. He finally sent a note to tell them about his horcrux, he received a replay saying that they have known about his horcruxes for a long time. Amelia Bones had found out about the horcruxes and how Albus Dumbledore knew, she just didn't know what he was up to and why he kept that information to himself. Amelia also worked it so Albus could also never approach Harry Potter. She was still trying to find all the evidence about why he placed Harry with muggles and who redirected his mail, which she believed was the old man, she just needed proof. The unspeakables did want to examine Harry Potter, first to see if they can figure out how he survived the killing curse. Second was they heard Harry still got pain in his scar, they needed to know why. Amelia thought it would be best to wait until the school year ended for Harry to be examined.

Harry and Neville walked down the long drive to head to Hogsmeade, Harry wanted to introduce Neville to his godfather. They had a couple of hours before they were due to meet Sirius, so Harry and Neville headed to Honeydukes.

As lunch time approached Harry and Neville headed to the three broomsticks. They just stepped inside when they heard Harry's name being called.

'Sirius,' Harry grinned then he was being hugged by his godfather.

'I can't thank you enough pup, I'm free, all thanks to you. Come and sit down, you can fill me in.'

'This is Neville, my best friend, Neville this is my godfather, Sirius Black.'

'Nice to meet you Mr. Black.'

'Call me Sirius even if I never am, but I saw you a lot when you were a baby,' Sirius shook Neville's hand then they all sat at the table where Remus Lupin was sitting.

'Hello Professor Lupin.'

'Hi Remus.'

'Hello Neville, Harry,' Remus smiled.

'So Amelia explained what you did, how she was supposed to see a memory of your dream and you slipped in the memory of what happened in the shrieking shack, very Slytherin of you pup.'

Harry and Neville laughed, 'The sorting hat did consider Slytherin but I talked it into Gryffindor. I figured it couldn't hurt and she just might check things out. Not like Fudge who just refused to believe me. That was Snape though, he convinced Fudge we were confunded.'

'The greasy git is locked up now, I'm happy he's away from you.'

'So are we, so many students keep coming up to Harry thanking him even though nothing was said that it was Harry's doing that Snape was gone.'

'I'm sure the twins spread that around, I hope they come in here, I want you to meet them.'

'Who are the twins?'

'Fred and George Weasley, they are so like you and James, they liked to play pranks,' Remus said.

'It's how I got the map Sirius, the twins found it in Filch's office when they were first years. They gave it to me last year because of you and the dementors.'

'I'm sure I will meet them soon enough. Now since I was named by your parent's, I have been given guardianship of you so you get to live with Remmy and me from now on. I spoke with Lady Longbottom, we've agreed that both you boys can spend time at each other's places during the holidays, but you'll be able to floo back and forth whenever you want. The first few weeks of the holidays we're going away, I figured it was time you saw one of the Potter properties, which is an island in the pacific.'

'I own an island?'

'Yes, you own a lot of properties, the island was a wedding gift to Lily from James. Lily loved the beach but she complained a lot about the weather, so James decided on a warm climate.'

'Can you take me to see their graves?' Harry whispered.

Sirius took Harry's hand in his, 'We will go and pay our respects. Neither of us got to say goodbye to them, it's time we did.'

Harry looked up at is godfather, 'Thanks Sirius.'

'Anytime, now let's get you two boys a butterbeer and I can tell you about the house I bought. A house that will very soon be a home, our home.'

Harry smiled hugely as Remus went to get them some drinks. Neville could see the change in Harry already. His eyes were happy, he never looked as happy before. Things had changed so quickly at Hogwarts, but more so for his friend. He wished something could have been done a few years ago, but at least Harry gets to live with good people from now on. While Harry was talking to his godfather, Neville glanced around, so many were watching Harry and Sirius. But one person did not seem happy that Harry finally had someone that cared about him. It made Neville curious as to why the headmaster did not want Harry to have family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

While Sirius was at the ministry organising all his paperwork, Tonks found him and said that Madam Bones needed to see him before he left.

Sirius and Tonks stepped into the office, 'I can't thank you enough Amelia.'

'It all came down to your godson, which is why I asked you here. Have a seat, you to Dora.'

'What's going on?'

'After we caught Voldemort, I questioned Albus. As you may know, he has been telling everyone that Voldemort never died, that he would return one day.'

'I'm still being filled in on what happened around that time. All I did hear was Voldemort was dead due to his backfiring killing curse. It hit Harry then rebounded onto him.'

'Which is true, but he did a very dark ritual so he would always have a way to return. He kept pieces of his soul tethered to this world.'

'He made a horcrux?' Sirius whispered.

'More than one. While I was at Hogwarts I found out that your godson destroyed a vessel when he was twelve. No one knew it held a piece of Voldemort's soul, Albus worked it out after Harry stabbed it with a basilisk fang.'

'Remus has been filling me in. Albus set all that up as tests for Harry, didn't he?'

'We believe so, but he has not admitted doing so. The unspeakables have been conducting tests on Voldemort, they also now have the diary that Harry stabbed. After I explained to them how I got the information about Voldemort they knew what it meant, for Harry.'

'What is going on Amelia?'

'The night Voldemort tried to kill Harry, another piece of his soul detached from his body. He had five pieces of his soul out there before that night so he was very unstable. He's body was destroyed when the killing curse hit him, the soul was still there.'

'Oh god no, Harry.'

'It's fine Sirius, the unspeakables have a way of removing that piece of soul from your godson.'

'Will it be safe for him?'

'Yes, it will be painful but they will have one of their healers standing by to help. But Sirius, Harry and the life he had, first with those people who mistreated him, then Snape and all the tests.'

'He wanted Harry to give up his life.'

'That is what we believe, but without proof we may never know the full extent of the plans Albus had for your godson.'

'I will write to Harry, make sure he stays away.'

'Tell him that if the headmaster needs to see him for any reason, then Minerva is to accompany him. Now Albus has been ordered to stay away from Harry but we all know that he will do what he wants and ignore orders,' Amelia held out a chain, 'I want you to send that to Harry, it's an emergency port key, it will bring him instantly into my office if he feels he is in danger, the password is sneaky. If it is after I have gone home, I will be alerted that Harry is here.'

Sirius smiled as he took the chain, 'I was told how he snuck in extra memories, the one of me and the rat in the shrieking shack, so he was sneaky.'

'Yes, that is why I decided to use it. I'm sure Harry will fill you in but I have to say Sirius, it's a wonder Harry is still alive.'

'What if they weren't tests, what if he wanted Harry to die so the piece of soul was destroyed?' tonks asked.

'We had the same thought, and if that were his plans then it seems Harry Potter isn't just lucky to survive the killing curse, his luck continued to protect him at Hogwarts.'

'Lily was experimenting with charms, runes and potions while they were in hiding, Lily was gifted with all three subjects. What if she used liquid luck in some way?'

'She may have, but I doubt we will find out. I remember Lily, she was very intelligent, it would not surprise me to find out that she is the reason her son survived the killing curse. I know what Albus said, that due to her sacrifice that it gave Harry a protection. If that was true then many other children would have survived when they were killed during the first war.'

'I never thought of that, but you are right, I would say most parent's would stand in front of their children to try and protect them.'

'Exactly, yet they died and Harry lived. Now though, I know you plan to take Harry away on the holidays, still do that. When you return let me know and we'll get you into the department of mysteries. Something else now, Tonks informed me that Harry was able to change his hair when he was a child, the colour, the length, and he made it grow back overnight.'

'Like a metamorph, but there aren't any in the Potter family.'

'We did a bit of research and your right, there were no metamorphmagus in the Potter line, yet somehow Harry seems to have that ability. We thought that Tonks could do some tests with him during the holidays, but she will make it fun so she can find out if he does have that gift or if it's just magic that he is able to access.'

'Okay, we'll work that, but if he is then he should have done more than just his hair, especially when he was angry or upset.'

'That's why we need to test it, first to see if he is a metamorph and second to find out why he cannot completely change.'

'Remus said Harry seemed to struggle at times, the only class he excelled in was defence. Now I know Snape was a bastard but Harry doesn't seem to like potions, nor is he any good in his other classes. James and Lily were both top students and powerful.'

'Yes, we've thought the same, he should be showing more than he is then add his hair. There could be a simple answer, the piece of soul. For all we know that could be the reason Harry is not performing as he should. Again that can be tested after the soul is removed.'

'I don't think I'll tell him in case it's not that, I wouldn't like to get his hopes up.'

'No, but something is blocking him, it's the only thing that makes sense.'

'If Dumbledore set those tests up either to see what Harry can do or so he would die, could he have done something to Harry so he can't access his full power?' Tonks asked.

'Albus is an alchemist, he did learn from Nicholas Flamel and worked beside him for years, so it's possible. I doubt even Albus would go that far, it would be too easy to check Harry if anyone got suspicious,' Amelia said.

'We'll see how he goes after the soul is removed. If he is still having trouble then is there a way to see if he was given a potion or some charm was placed on him?'

'The unspeakables will do a thorough examination once the soul is removed.'

'So they will check his magical core?'

'Yes, they will check everything. They are concerned what this piece of soul could have done. So far he seems like a nice boy, a little uncaring at times. I do understand why he would not care that Draco Malfoy died, not after hearing some of what has been going on at Hogwarts. I also believe he closed himself off. He was abused by those muggles, then he is attacked by Snape. It seems it made him wary of adults, again, I can't blame him. But we would like to make sure the soul did not affect him in anyway.'

'He's a parselmouth, which is only passed through the family. No one in the Potter family was able to speak to snakes.'

'Then he received that from the soul. I know you're worried Sirius, but he seems fine, a little underweight, but healthy. Let's just see what the examination reveals.'

'Okay, but with Voldemort in the unspeakables hands, is he contained? I ask mainly because of that dream Harry had and the pain he felt in his scar.'

'He is kept in an enchanted sleep. They would use the draught of living death but they are hoping they can get the information on the other souls. Once they find them all he will be forced through the veil. No one wants to take the chance he could escape and return to killing.'

'So you know he made more than one, do you know what he might have used?'

'Albus explained how he has been studying memories of Voldemort. He believes he has worked out what the items are. The diary, which belonged to Voldemort when he was a student. He was obsessed with his heritage, so Albus said he believes he used items that belonged to the founders.'

'Slytherin,' Sirius whispered, 'There's an item that I saw at my parent's home. I thought it belonged to Salazar Slytherin, or at least someone in his family. It looks the same as some of the other items he owned. Now I know most of my family were in Slytherin, but I never knew them to collect items such as founder's items.'

'Which item Sirius?'

'A locket, it doesn't open, it never did. If he made this locket into a horcrux, how did it end up in my parent's home?'

'I would like to know that as well. When was the last time you saw it?'

'A few weeks back. I was hiding in the house since it has old and powerful enchantments.'

'I think we need to visit your parent's home to see if this is a horcrux.'

Amelia let her secretary know she would be out of the office for a while. She left with Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley. She hoped they were lucky enough that this locket was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. So far they have been having a lot of luck. First was finding Crouch, then Voldemort and Pettigrew. Now they were going to see if this locket was one of the horcruxes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When Harry went to Hogsmeade again with Neville, Sirius explained about the locket that Madam Bones wanted Harry to wear. He also explained that even though they didn't believe anything would happen, Madam Bones wanted to make sure he had a way to escape. Harry instantly felt relieved. He had received some glares from Dumbledore, he had just been hoping the old man was angry because of Snape, now he wasn't sure what the reason was.

Harry and Neville spoke on the way back to Hogwarts, they decided to tell the twins about the port key Harry was wearing and why. The boys instantly said they would try to follow Harry from Gryffindor tower to the great hall. There wasn't much they could do when classes were on, as they went separate ways. Neville was going to stay beside Harry, but Dobby was also going to be following Harry just to make sure nothing happened to his master.

Even though nothing happened over the following weeks, Harry still felt paranoid and could not stop looking around as he walked through the castle. He was anxious to leave for the holidays, just so he could relax.

Harry and Neville said goodbye the moment they got off the train, both heading to their homes.

'Wow, how could you afford a place so big?'

'The Blacks always has money Harry, more than the Malfoys. But I worked a few things out the moment I was confirmed to be Lord Black, head of the house Black. We'll talk inside, let me just key you into the wards.'

Harry watched as Sirius connected him to the wards, then he following his godfather inside. Remus and Sirius showed Harry his room. It was huge, with it's own bathroom and a large four poster double bed.

'Tomorrow we take you shopping for everything you need for the weather here and on the island. We're leaving the day after.'

'I can't wait.'

'Let's go downstairs, I'm sure Milly has dinner ready.'

'Who's Milly?' Harry asked as he walked between the two men.

'A house elf, I found out she was freed but wanted a family. She is now a Black house elf but she knows you're my godson.'

'Dobby bonded to me, but he's at Hogwarts.'

'That's the elf that saved you from Malfoy,' Remus said.

'Yeah, he also told Madam Bones about what happened that day.'

'Then call him after dinner. He can stay with us. But how come you're allowed to have a house elf at Hogwarts?'

'After he was free, he tried to find work, finally he did, at Hogwarts. But he wasn't happy, so he came to me one night, not long after I started my third year. I agreed he could bond to me since he saved me, he just never told Dumbledore he wasn't free anymore.'

'Then there will be two, they can help each other.'

Sirius explained to Milly about Dobby, she was excited there would be another house elf to serve her masters. Harry followed Sirius around while he got to see the rest of the house. He couldn't believe the size of the place. Harry thought he might get a few pictures to send to the Dursley's so they would know about his rich godfather. That thought made Harry laugh as he imagined Petunia's face.

They sat down to at the table in the kitchen. They didn't want to use the huge dinning room.

'So did he do anything suspicious?' Sirius asked as he began eating.

'Glared at me all the time. Neville always stayed close but the twins and Lee would when they could. Dobby kept watch as well, but he stayed hidden so no one would know. We told the twins about the port key Madam Bones got me. They are going to keep an eye on the old man.'

'Good, but I'm worried about who he will get to teach defence and potions. For all we know he could make them believe you're dangerous.'

'But why? He can't just want me dead for no reason, so why has all this happened? And why does it seem like I wronged him in some way? Is it just because of the-boy-who-lived bullshit? Sorry, I didn't mean to swear but I'm frustrated.'

'It's fine pup, we get why, especially after all we've heard,' Sirius looked at Remus who nodded, 'Okay, we weren't going to mention this until after we returned from the island. We only kept quiet so you wouldn't worry. We wanted you to have a good time.'

'He does want me dead.'

'Yes, but not for malicious reasons Harry,' Remus said kindly.

'He has a reason but what he never took into account is people like the unspeakables. Alright, this is information you cannot tell anyone, which includes Neville.'

'I promise to keep this a secret.'

'Alright, first, Voldemort split his soul which would keep him anchored to this world. It's why he never died that night pup. The diary that you stabbed, it wasn't just to open the chamber, it also held a bit of his soul. When you used the basilisk fang, it destroyed the piece of soul. What Amelia told us is that he made more than one of these vessels and they need to find out what they are and where they are. It was luck that I could help them out with one. You see pup, my brother, Regulus, he was a death eater and from what we found out, Voldemort was the one to kill him, yet we never found out why, until last week.'

'You said your family were dark, but a death eater, I wasn't expecting to hear that. Voldemort though, it doesn't surprise me to know he would do something to make sure he doesn't die. The young Voldemort screamed when I stabbed the diary, so that was the soul dying?'

'Yes, now I found a locket at my families old home, it was a horcrux and had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Well, Regulus found out what Voldemort did and tried to stop him, he stole the locket and replaced it with a fake. I got the whole story out of the old house elf that belongs to my family. He might be crazy but he did care about Regulus. Amelia came with me to my families old home to have a look at the locket. She confirmed it was the one Albus believed Voldemort turned into a horcrux. She gave it to the unspeakables. They are going to use the locket horcrux to track the others. Once they have them all, then they will be destroyed.'

'Okay, that's good, but it doesn't explain why Dumbledore seems to hate me.'

'There is one horcrux that even Voldemort doesn't know about and it's the reason why Dumbledore set up all those things to happen at Hogwarts. Harry, we believe he expected you to die, but he did it for a good reason. The trouble with him is he believes he is the only one that knows about this stuff.'

'Okay, I'm still not sure what this is about or why Dumbledore wants me dead,' Harry's eyes widened then his hand went to his scar, 'That's why I had that vision, why I get pain in my scar whenever I'm near him. I have a bit of his soul, I have to die.'

'No, no, you don't,' Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, 'The unspeakables can remove it Harry. We've already worked out to go there after we get back from the island.'

'I don't have to die?'

'No, you don't and Albus would have known this if he allowed the unspeakables to examine you after you survived the killing curse. They wanted to examine you but Albus refused. So we go away for a couple of weeks then they will examine you before they remove that piece of soul. Now they did say it will hurt, but they'll have a healer there to make sure you're okay.'

'I don't care about the pain, my head always hurts. Even with a headache potion it still never goes away completely. Okay, he's a bastard for not telling others about this stuff, even if he was trying to destroy Voldemort. I will never forgive him for making my life harder, especially Snape.'

'That was part of his plan Harry. First is your terrible life with the muggles, then Snape at Hogwarts. If you felt your life wasn't worth living then you wouldn't want to live. It seems he underestimated that part of Lily that you have. Lily would not give up until she died, she proved it that night. You were faced with Voldemort, a basilisk and dementors but you weren't going to just lie down and die, you decided to fight with everything you have.'

'Because of what happened with the muggles and your first year at Hogwarts, we believe he already knew about the horcrux which is when he began his plans for your death. We have no proof that he set all that up Harry so he can't be prosecuted. But until that soul is gone he can't be trusted with you,' Remus said.

'Then let's get rid of before we go away. He will find out it's gone and I won't have to keep having this pain anymore.'

'I'll contact Amelia in the morning. We just figured to give you a nice holiday before we told you about all this. That is one thing we promise you Harry, we won't hide anything from you if it's about you or it's something you need to know. I know you will hate this, I did when I was young. But since I made you my heir, you will need all those lessons so you can take my place on the Wizengamot when I want to retire.'

'But you might have your own kids one day Sirius, they should be your heir.'

'I can't, the years of exposure to the dementors has rendered me sterile.'

'I'm sorry Sirius, our lives has been so fucked up,' Harry sighed.

Remus and Sirius would have pulled Harry up on using words like that, but they could tell how upset and frustrated he was. This time they would let it go. For now they would just be there for Harry and hopefully give him a better life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Albus finished reading the letter from the unspeakables, how they removed the soul from behind Harry's scar. All he could do was put his head in his hands while he thought about all he had done to Harry. When Fawkes began to sing Albus lifted his head to stare at the phoenix.

'I messed up Fawkes. I allowed that boy to suffer when there was no need. I was so used to being the only one who knew what to do that I stopped trusting that there could be others who might have studied more than what I know. Maybe Amelia was right, maybe I am too old to remain here at Hogwarts.'

Even though Albus felt terrible for everything that Harry went through, he smiled when Fawkes landed on his shoulder then began to sing again. He knew Fawkes was trying to make him feel better, he also believed the phoenix was telling him it was time to leave Hogwarts and his old life, and work on something to do until he went on to his next great adventure. When he did pass, Albus knew he would have to face Lily and James, he was not looking forward to that.

Before Harry left with Sirius and Remus for their holiday, he took some pictures and wrote a short note. He gave them to Dobby and told them to leave them on the table at the Dursley's so they would see Harry's new home which would tell them exactly how rich Harry's godfather was. Harry wanted them to suffer, so even if they would not feel physical pain like they made Harry feel, they would be angry knowing that they could have had a better life if they had only been kind to Harry instead of abusing him.

Sirius was sitting on the veranda watching his godson as he tried to swim against the waves. Sirius had worked on a few charms so Harry would not drown, since his godson admitted he couldn't swim, and he was also scared of the water. Sirius gave him some basic lessons, just so Harry wouldn't fear going into the water. Now Harry was having fun.

'He looks happy Padfoot.'

'Yeah, he does Moony, and he deserves to be happy.'

'So do you.'

'We all do Remus,' Sirius turned to face his friend, 'This could have been so different.'

'Don't dwell on the what if's Sirius, it doesn't do any good. We're all beginning a new life now, but we can give Harry the life he deserves. He has finally made a friend who is loyal. He has us and very soon he is going to get interested in girls.'

'He'll still be wary Moony, which I get. How will he know who to trust?'

'He's always had good instincts, I believe he will work out which girl will like him because he's a nice boy and not the-boy-who-lived. How about we go join him instead of just watching him?'

'Good idea.'

Harry glanced up, he saw Sirius and Remus approaching and couldn't stop smiling. The two men walked into the water to join Harry, then it was who could dunk the other first. Harry usually lost but that didn't stop him smiling. For the first time in his life Harry knew he could finally have what he always wanted, to be normal, and to have a family. It might not be a conventional type of family, but to Harry, it was his family and that's all he cared about.

For the first time in his life, Harry didn't want the holiday to end. But he knew he had to return to Hogwarts. He really didn't mind, not now Snape and Malfoy was gone. He was still sad to leave the island. He had the best Christmas ever, and the most fun he ever had in his life. Sirius and Remus promised Harry that every holiday from now on would be filled with fun, as well as adventure.

When they arrived back at the house, the first thing they noticed was a few letters sitting on the table. One of the elves had sorted them into piles. Sirius, Remus and Harry. So each took their letters and sat down.

'Dumbledore retired,' Sirius blurted out, 'Minerva said he realised he was just too old to understand children anymore, but also, it's how he never believed anyone would know more than him. He apologises for everything he ever did to Harry, but to all of us.'

'I've got his apology here,' Harry held up his letter, 'Apart from saying sorry, he said I don't have to worry anymore, I will never see him again.'

'How do you feel about this Harry?' Remus asked.

Harry shrugged, 'Relieved that I don't have to worry about what he might set up next. Pissed off that he just couldn't go speak with someone like an unspeakable. I can't forgive him. I had fourteen years of hell, sorry just doesn't cut it.'

'We don't blame you, but we feel better now he won't be at Hogwarts when you return. Minerva is now headmistress,' Sirius looked over at Harry, 'She asked me if I would fill her old teaching position, for the rest of the year. If I want to continue I can, but either way she needs someone now.'

'She also wants me back as the defence teacher, again for the rest of the year. She has been able to get that approved by the governors.'

'I know it would be cool to have both of you there, but this has to be your decision. Also, you have to want to teach.'

'We can at least finish off the year. It would also let me know if I'm suited to teach. We know Remus is since you've told us how many students said they miss Remus teaching.'

'He made our classes fun, and wasn't for or against any house. Even some Slytherin's respected him for that.'

'I say we take the jobs until the end of the year, then decide what to do during the summer holidays.'

'Can we go back to the island?'

'Of course we will, but we're also going to visit other countries. I'm sure there are some places you would like to see.'

'Since I've never really been anywhere, I want to see everything. Anyway, I'm going to rest until dinner.'

'Who are the other letters from?' Sirius asked gesturing towards the letters still in Harry's hand.

'Neville, one from Hermione, apologising, again. The twins also wrote, and I got a letter from Susan Bones.'

'Amelia's niece,' Sirius stared at his godson who was blushing, 'Do you like her pup?'

Harry's eyes widened, blushed brighter then turned and ran out of the room making Sirius and Remus laugh.

'He could do worse. Susan is a very pretty girl,' Remus said.

'If she's anything like her parent's or Amelia, then she's also a nice person. Well, we best answer Minerva so she will know that two of the marauders will be taking up positions at Hogwarts.'

'She might change her mind if you remind her of what we got up to as students.'

'But it will be fun Moony. We can also teach the next generation of pranksters while we're there.'

Remus laughed but he followed Sirius into the office so they could reply to Minerva's letter.

Harry had Sirius apparate him to platform nine and three quarters so he could meet up with Neville on the train. He hugged his godfather, then hurried to find Neville. He ended up surprised when he not only found Neville, but Susan Bones was sitting there.

'Um, hi,' Harry said as he stepped into the compartment.

'Hey mate,' Neville gave Harry a smile.

'Hello Harry,' Susan blushed but she smiled at him, 'Even though you don't want to hear it, Hannah and the others keep telling me to let you know how sorry they were. I'm still angry with most of them, I'm sure you are as well. None of them should have worn those badges.'

'Um, yeah, but weren't you wearing one?'

'No, I refuse and told Malfoy to…piss off.'

'Then how did you get hurt?' Neville asked.

'I was trying to help Hannah who was burning. I had to pull her hands away then aimed my wand at her. I just kept the water going until they flames finally went out. Because her hand was surrounded in flames, I ended up burnt, but luckily, I was able to get healed, not like some of the others.'

'I'm sorry you were hurt, and even though I'm angry with everyone for wearing those badges, I'm sorry they were hurt as well. I can't forgive them Susan. That's twice that Hufflepuff house has turned on me. Again, you were one of the only ones who didn't.'

'I understand, I'm sure they will realise why you won't forgive them. Let's forget about all that. How was your holiday with your godfather?'

'Brilliant, we went to my island in the pacific and spent the days in the ocean,' Harry grinned hugely making his two friends smile.

Neville could see how good Harry looked. Being away with his godfather has given Harry what he needed. Neville has no idea what that is, he just knew Harry was finally feeling better.

Susan couldn't stop staring at Harry, who noticed, which made them both blush before they looked away. Neville tried not to laugh at his two friends. But he did consider going for a walk just to give them some time alone. He would wait, just so they wouldn't get suspicious, then he would say he needed the toilet which they should believe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When Neville arrived back from giving Harry and Susan some privacy, he found them snogging. When they heard the door, they broke apart, blushing brightly.

'So was it just a snog or did you make it official?'

'I asked Susan to be my girlfriend,' Harry blushed again.

'And I said yes,' Susan blushed again and Neville couldn't help chuckling.

'I saw the looks, so I decided to give you a bit of privacy.'

'Thanks mate. Do you want to hear some good news?'

'I'm always interested in good news.'

'So am I,' Susan said who was still holding Harry's hand.

'Dumbledore retired. He sent me a long letter, apologising for…a lot of things that I can't go into. He said he realised he just doesn't connect or understand young people anymore. McGonagall is headmistress. Guess who she got to take her old position and the defence job?'

'You're smiling, so it's not someone like Lockhart.'

'Remus is back as our defence teacher, which was approved by the governors. Now he hasn't said if he will continue, but he'll do the rest of the year then decide.'

'That's great, I always liked Professor Lupin's class,' Susan said.

'So did I. So who is taking transfiguration?'

Harry grinned, 'Padfoot.'

Neville's eyes widened, but Susan looked confused, 'Who is Padfoot?'

'Lord Sirius Black, my godfather. Again he said he will decide after the year is finished if he will continue. He's not sure he's really suited to teach. He got more detentions than the Weasley twins. Sirius and my dad would end up in detention at least once a week.'

'I bet anything Sirius will help the twins with their pranks.'

'He plans to, he will probably do some himself. Since Snape is gone, he'll probably just do some fun stuff. I can't believe McGonagall would hire two of the marauders who pranked her a lot when they were students.'

'They pranked the teachers?' Susan's eyes widened making Harry and Neville laugh.

'All the teachers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pince, Filch got pranked a lot, even Pomfrey got pranked.'

'It's lucky they weren't expelled.'

'They were harmless, just a lot of fun. The really bad pranks was done to the Slytherin's, mainly Snape. He used to try and hex my dad and Sirius whenever they saw each other, but normally he could never get them before they got him.'

'So it's like you and Malfoy, in a way,' Susan said.

'Yeah, and if I knew more about these pranks my dad and Sirius did, I would have hit some of the Slytherin's. Not all of them, I know some are decent.'

'Um, I did want to ask something but I'm not sure you want me too,' Neville said nervously.

'You can ask anything Neville. I just can't promise to answer.'

'Okay,' Neville sighed, 'Your scar has faded since I last saw you.'

'Yeah,' Harry rubbed his scar with his finger, 'There was more to it, but I'm sworn to secrecy about most of it. The killed curse was used, I was examined by an unspeakable. But there was another bit of dark magic used that night, which is why I had the scar and why it never faded. The unspeakables were able to fix it. I saw them before we went to the island.'

'So they fixed whatever this was, that's good. Hopefully you won't keep having headaches.'

'I won't, it was part of the problem. It's all good now.'

'I'm pleased they could help you. But do you really own an island?'

'Yeah, my dad bought it for my mum. She loved the beach but hated the weather here. It was beautiful there, always warm and the water is so blue. I would sit on the veranda of an evening with Sirius and Remus. They would have brandy or Firewhiskey, I had a butterbeer. We would just listen to the waves as they rolled into shore. It was so soothing. I kept my window open of a night and that's the sound I would hear as I went to sleep.'

'Sounds nice mate.'

'Sounds beautiful.'

'Sirius said I can invite some friends during the summer months. He just needs to work on a port key and ward you into the property. I can when I know how to do it, but I'm happy for Sirius to take care of it for now. Hopefully Neville will have a girl by the time we head there.'

Harry and Susan laughed as Neville's eyes widened and he went beet red.

Harry, Susan and Neville left the train and shared a carriage, with a couple of first years. They kept staring at Harry until he put his arm around Susan who blushed but got comfortable against Harry. Neville just grinned at his friend.

After all he had put up with, especially with how everyone stared at him. Harry figured the moment the students knew he was dating Susan bones, they would stare again. He also figured he might give them something to stare at. Something that he liked.

Neville headed to the Gryffindor table, Harry who had his arm around Susan walked her to the Hufflepuff table.

'Can we have breakfast together?'

'I'd like that,' Harry smiled then moved closer to Susan until their lips joined. The great hall fell silent, then the twins began to yell and cheer. Harry ignored everyone, he just kept kissing his girlfriend.

'Alright Pronglet, unlock those lips,' Sirius yelled.

Harry and Susan reluctantly parted, but Harry turned to glare at Sirius, 'I knew having my godfather here would be annoying,' he turned back to Susan who was blushing, 'I'll see you after we eat, for another goodnight kiss.'

'I'll be in that.'

Harry pecked Susan on the lips then turned towards the Gryffindor table. The twins and Lee kept grinning.

'What's got you three so happy?' Harry asked.

'We won the bet,' Fred said.

'What bet?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Well, there are a few going around and not just about you,' George said.

'But this one was. The bet was two galleons to enter. It was to see who would end up your girlfriend. There is also one going around as to when you would get a girlfriend,' Lee said.

'We bet it would be Susan,' Fred said.

'And it would happen sometime during this school year,' George said.

'I'm almost afraid to ask what other bets about me were going around.'

'Lots, people would bet on which girl, when, how long it would last. Would you snog them straight away or build up to it,' Lee shrugged.

'Doesn't people have better things to do then make bets on my life?'

'You're the-boy-who-lived mate,' Fred smirked.

'Everything you do is interesting to most,' George said.

'We just make money off it,' Lee said.

'Fine, just don't go betting on when we might do more than snog. You would never get the money because I would never tell.'

'Oh, that will happen before you return here next year.' Fred said.

'We will just need to know who instigated it.' George said.

'No, I will make sure neither of us tell.'

'You won't need to,' Fred said.

'There are signs, and we know what to look for,' George smirked.

'They haven't been wrong yet,' Lee said.

'Is Neville's name down?' Harry asked as his eyes went to his friend who blushed.

'Yep. First is which girl,' Fred said.

'When,' George said.

'It's pretty much like you but everyone believes it won't go further than snogging until his sixth year even if he ends up with a girlfriend next year. That's what we've all said,' Lee said.

'Put me down for two galleons, twice, I'm undecided on which girl he will go for.'

'Harry,' Neville's eyes widened.

'We'll pay your lot if we don't guess which girls you've picked for young Neville here,' Fred said.

'You pay if we guess right,' George said.

'Deal,' Harry grinned.

'Hannah Abbott,' Lee grinned.

'Damn, alright that's two galleons. Who is the other?'

Fred, George and lee looked at each other then glanced down the table, 'Hermione,' they said together.

'Shit,' Harry sagged then handed over four galleons, then handed over another four, 'Put me down to during the next lot of summer holidays,' Harry glanced at Neville who was sitting there gaping at the four of them, 'Let me guess who might have been a popular girl picked for me.'

'There were a far few, some actually bet on themselves,' Fred said.

'Naturally they had no hope,' George said.

'So who do you pick Potter?' Lee smirked.

'Hermione would have been one that people would have picked for me.'

'That's one right.'

'Luna since it's known we're friends.'

'That's two, and the two popular ones.'

'We'll give you a clue. Almost all Gryffindor's picked on girl from our house. We knew it would never happen,' Fred said.

'You would never make it, but you wouldn't even think of her that way,' George said.

Harry glanced up and down the Gryffindor table. At first he wasn't sure who the boys were talking about. Then his eyes found one girl who seemed to have a lot of girls trying to comfort her, Hermione was one.

'Never happen, even before all this shit. Sorry, but when I see your sister I think of your mum and how she yells.'

'You don't like it when people yell,' Fred said.

'And Ginny yells, like mum,' George said.

'So you would never look at her in a girlfriend type of way,' Lee said.

'These blokes are good,' Harry said to Neville gesturing towards Fred, George and Lee. Neville was still sitting staring wide eyed at the boys around him. If Harry was honest with Neville, he hoped his friend went for Hannah instead of Hermione. Harry knew what Hermione was like, she would try to control the relationship and since Neville was still shy and unsure of himself, he would just let her walk all over him. With Hannah, who wasn't one of the worst that Harry had trouble with, she would suit Neville more. Now that Susan and Harry were together, they would see Hannah more often which meant Neville would spend more time with her. Maybe he should change his bet to just Hannah and take Hermione's name off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The remainder of the year went perfectly for Harry. He never once ended up in danger or ended up in the hospital wing. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup which ended up putting them in first place for the house cup.

Since Harry spent a lot of time with Susan, Neville and Hannah also spent time together. Harry finally listened to Hannah about why she ended up wearing the badge. It was only to support Cedric, not that she believed Harry was dark or wanted attention. Anyone that took any time to watch Harry would know he hated the attention he got from the-boy-who-lived. Harry forgave Hannah but he did say it would take time before he could trust her, she understood. She was just glad to be able to stay friends with Susan who was dating Harry.

Everyone enjoyed the defence against the dark arts class along with transfiguration. Sirius usually had the class in hysterics when he would turn one of the students into an animal that he thought fit their personality. He also showed them Padfoot and explained about James Potter being a stag and why they learned to become animagus. Half the students in Harry's year wanted to learn how to become an animal, which they couldn't learn until the start of their six year, after their O.W.L.s and they would need an o in transfiguration before they could take the advanced class.

During one Hogsmeade weekend, Harry got to meet Susan's aunt. This time it was as Susan's guardian and not the head of the DMLE. He was honest with Madam Bones, and explained how he cared deeply for Susan but since they were young, that nothing more than snogging would happen. And then if they took their relationship further it would be up to Susan. Harry would never pressure Susan into anything. Amelia who was still an auror could read people very well, she knew Harry Potter was being honest with her which made her more comfortable with Susan dating Harry. Sirius had joined them and explained how he would like to invite Susan and Amelia to the island, along with a few others. Harry left the details up to Sirius to work out before he and Susan went to visit some of the shops.

Harry finally spoke with Hermione and Ron. He told them he could never trust them again which means they could never be friends. Friendly, yes, but not close. He could tell Hermione was upset, but it seems Ron had been expecting it so he just nodded.

After the group got back from Hogsmeade, Harry and Susan were sitting in the newly communal common room in front of a fire. Neville joined them not long after, along with Hannah and a few others. So many students were friends with other students from other houses, also many were dating yet they were from separate houses. It seems that Professor McGonagall understood that the students would like somewhere comfortable to sit and enjoy their time with friends.

The twins and Lee entered the room, they saw Harry and headed straight for him. They put up some privacy charms.

'Don't tell me that there is some type of danger that involves me?' Harry groaned.

'No, but we heard something, then sent a letter to our dad,' George said.

'We also informed Professor McGonagall, along with your godfather and Lupin,' Fred said.

'What's going on?' Susan asked as she put her arm around Harry.

'We overheard a few things. One is innocent but it was her own fault,' Lee said.

'Hermione, she actually liked you Harry. She realised she liked you more than she liked Ron,' Fred said.

'Then we heard something from our sister and believe it's connected,' George said.

'Ginny planned to use a love potion on you in the hope you would take notice of her. She wasn't going to until next year but now you're with Susan she wants to do it straight away,' Lee said.

'So we informed dad,' Fred said.

'And the headmistress,' George said.

'Love potions are illegal to use on anyone without their knowledge,' Susan said.

'Right, so we figured if dad and McGonagall knew they could stop her before she got into serious trouble,' Fred said.

'She was suspended for a month and dad is furious that she was going to try this. Dad has plans to send Ginny to our aunt for the holidays so she will learn what could happen if she did this to the heir of the Black family,' George said.

'It could be classed as line theft is she got as far as having sex with Harry,' Susan said.

'Exactly, which means a life sentence in Azkaban,' Lee said.

'I doubt Ginny knows about this as there aren't that many ancient and noble houses left. Most people only know that the Blacks were dark,' Neville said.

'Yeah, Sirius said only a handful of his family didn't want anything to do with the dark arts or Voldemort,' Harry said, 'But she was really going to do this?'

'She was and this lead back to Hermione,' Fred said.

'We confronted Ginny before she was sent home,' George said.

'Ron was there and we noticed his ears went red,' Lee said.

'He used one on Hermione,' Harry said.

'He did, a few days after your name came out of the goblet of fire,' Fred said.

'Pomfrey flushed it out of her system,' George said.

'That's when she realised who she truly liked, you and not Ron,' Lee said.

'I'll talk to her, but she has to know that Susan means the world to me. Nothing will break us up. What I don't get is why Ron would do this. He used to argue with Hermione all the time, he made her cry, a lot and always told me he hated the way she bossed us around. Hermione and Ron would never work as a couple. Ron would argue and yell, and he would argue just for the sake of arguing. Hermione would end up hexing him all the time.'

'It's to do with you,' Fred said.

'He worked out Hermione liked you and got jealous. He said you get everything. Fame, money, attention, and the girl,' George said.

'So he was basically going to use Hermione just to stop us getting together. Which would never happen. Hermione is too bossy for me. If we ended up together then she would try to run the relationship. It's why I changed my bet, she would do the same with Neville. But also, Hermione would never listen to my idea's. She always believes she was right, a lot like Dumbledore. Any couple should be equal and discuss things, work things out together. There should be no boss, not in relationships.'

'We just figured you should know. Ginny will realise how lucky she is once she hears how serious this could have been if she went through with her plans,' Lee said.

'Thanks for telling me. But that's done it for Ron. I said we can become friendly again, now I know I could never trust him. I will speak with Hermione, explain everything. Hopefully if she realises why I could never look at her in a girlfriend type of way, she might change, or at least ease up a bit. I find I can work better without her always being around. She nagged too much.'

'Harry and I began to get better marks from the time they stopped speaking. We used to sit together away from them or go to an unused classroom to do our assignments,' Neville said.

'She never understood that her constant nagging was making you study habits worse,' Susan said.

'If you explain mate,' Fred said.

'She might finally get it,' George said.

'Anyway, talk to you later.' Lee said.

'Later,' Harry said giving them a smile before he turned back to his girlfriend, 'So line theft. Sirius has only just began to teach me about all this.'

'If she got pregnant to you it would mean your heir would be her child. She would be basically stealing that choice from you. Since most heirs are the first born son and unless they are disowned from the family, the son would end up head of the family. Daughters can become head but only if there are no sons. Now even if the son was disowned, if there were no other children then that son would eventually be head once the parent's died. It would mean Ginny would have control of anything since the child would be hers and in her custody until he or she becomes of age,' Susan said.

'Look at it this way. If your godfather died, you'd be head of the Black family. If she got pregnant then for whatever reason you died or you ended up with no kids, everything would go to her son. But being the mother, she would have access and control depending on the child's age.' Neville said.

Harry's brow furrowed, 'I know she's always had a crush on me. The twins told me before our second year. Even with that, do you think there might be a chance she was doing this for more than just getting the-boy-who-lived?'

'You mean to get the Black money?' Susan asked.

'Yeah.'

'I doubt we will ever know, but if I had to make a guess, I would say you're spot on,' Neville said.

'Why would you say that?' Susan asked.

'If she really liked Harry then it would make sense that she would stand by him when his name came out of the goblet of fire. She didn't, she supported Ron.'

'Right, if I was close to you at the time Harry I would have stood by you.'

'I just figured it was to support her brother,' Harry sagged, 'But you're right. If she really felt anything for me she would have supported me, or at least spoke to me first and asked if I put my name in. It makes me kind of paranoid wondering if others might be thinking about money and titles. I know you aren't Susan, as you were one of the only Hufflepuff's who argued about me being the heir of Slytherin. And I just thought of this. You're family has money and you will be the head of the Bones family when you become of age. So if anyone tried to say you were using me for money or a title you have the perfect honest answer.'

'I do and I would tell anyone that if someone dared accuse me of trying to use you.' Susan growled making Harry grinned then he kissed his girlfriend,

'You know Harry,' Neville said grinning, 'someone might accuse you of using Susan for her title as Lady Bones so you can become Lord Bones.'

Susan chuckled then laughed loudly at the shocked look on Harry's face. Then he kept spluttering until Susan kissed him. And like always, their kiss was long and passionate. They may only be fourteen, nearly fifteen, but Harry and Susan never missed an opportunity to show each other how they felt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry walked Susan back to her house rooms before curfew, 'So are you going to talk to her?'

'Yes, I want to get this over with. She has seen us together whenever we're in the great hall, library, and in the classes we share. She has to know how I feel about you. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding.'

'Then it's best to get it out of the way.'

Harry and Susan spent a few minutes snogging before Harry left. He had to get back to Gryffindor tower before curfew. He wasn't really worried. Sirius and Remus would let him go if he got caught and Harry was sure he would get off if Filch caught him.

He got the portrait of the fat lady with a few minutes to spare. He stepped in and saw Hermione sitting in her usually seat by the fireplace. Harry looked at Neville, then gestured to Hermione. Neville understood what Harry mean.

Harry sat near Hermione who looked at him. 'Even though I'm sorry you were put through that, I figured you should know that Susan is my life. She is everything I want in a girlfriend and a future wife. I'm sorry if this hurts, but I figured you had the right to hear the truth from me.'

'It does hurt, but I already knew. I watched you and Susan just to see if this might have been casual or more. It's easy to see Harry. Anyone that knows you, even a little could tell you really care about her. I won't interfere or try to come between you two. You are right, she is perfect for you. She also can understand how you feel, since she lost her parent's when she was a baby, like you.'

'That's why I knew I could take a chance with Susan, but also, she's had people use her because of Madam Bones. She knew what I was going through and I knew what she was going through. With being the heir to the Blacks, she also knows how people could use us since she is the heir for the Bones family. Another thing we have in common is how we want a lot of kids. Even though we're young and not even considering marriage until after we leave Hogwarts, we have spoken about what we both want. It's just so incredible how much alike we are.'

'Then she will be the one for you. I know we will never be as close Harry, but I'm hoping we can stay friends.'

'We can, but Neville and I study alone. We found we worked better with just the two of us. We realised part of my problem was I'm sorry to say, you. I always knew you were going to start nagging and I just couldn't concentrate. Working with Neville, who just sits quietly doing his work is what works for me. I've learned how to research and I found it's not as bad as I thought. So yes, we can be friends Hermione, and even though you were a victim, it will take me a while before I feel like I could trust you again. I know it wasn't your fault…'

Hermione cut Harry off, 'But you've always been wary of people. I get it Harry. I'm just glad we can be friendly again,' Hermione gave Harry a peck on the cheek before she hurried up the stairs to the girls dorm. Neville stood and came over to join Harry.

'That went well,' Neville said.

'It did, better than I thought. We'll be friends again, probably get close once she is over her feelings for me. Hopefully she will find some boy who will suit her personality.'

'They say everyone has someone out there for them, they just have to find them.'

'And take the chance. After what Ron did I think Hermione will also be wary of boys for a while. She knows she can trust me, you and a few others, she will need to learn to trust others. That will be hard, at least for now.'

'I think she'll concentrate on her studies. Next year is O.W.L's, then the following year is difficult as it leads up to our N.E.W.T's.'

'I think you're right Neville. I would say she won't even think about dating until after she leaves Hogwarts. Anyway, we might as well get stuck into our assignments.'

Neville groaned making Harry laughed. But both headed upstairs to get their books ready to tackle their homework.

On the last Hogsmeade visit for the students of Hogwarts before the end of the school year, Albus stood at the window of his brother's pub. He was watching Harry.

'I could have driven that boy towards using the dark arts or taking his own life.'

'Yes, you could have,' Aberforth moved from behind the bar to join his brother, 'He may never forgive you Albus, but he would understand you were only trying to save the world from Voldemort.'

'He should not forgive me. But I am happy to see him so content. And he found a girl who can understand him. Susan and Harry are very much alike. I could see them going on to marry, probably not long after they leave Hogwarts for good.'

'Come on Albus, you know that boy will eventually end up back at Hogwarts one day.'

'Now I know he can have a life, I do hope he will take up a teaching position. Before I realised what Voldemort had done, I did think I could turn Hogwarts over to Harry when I retired. Now that will be up to Minerva.'

'So you see Harry Potter as headmaster one day,' Aberforth stared out the window at Harry and his friends, 'Yes, I can see that. You know he will be offered the minister's job?'

'He will never want to be minister. I believe he will work behind the scenes to make our world better. Maybe Sirius might be the one to become minister. He could bring our world more in line with the muggles and hopefully we won't lose any more muggleborns.'

'If Sirius ever matures, he could do the job, with Harry in the background. Now come on brother, it's time to put your mistakes to rest and enjoy your retirement.'

Albus watched Harry and his friends until they were out of sight before he turned and joined his brother at the bar. It was time he worked out just what he wanted to do now he had retired, not just from headmaster of Hogwarts, also chief warlock of the wizengamot and head mugwump of the international confederations of wizards. He went from being overworked, to having nothing to do. It would take a while, but he will find what is right for him until he went on to his next great adventure.

Two weeks into the summer holidays, Harry stood with Remus on the beach, waiting for Sirius to bring their guests.

The moment Amelia, Susan, Neville, Hannah and Sirius appeared, Harry raced up to Susan who jumped into his arms. Sirius, Remus and Amelia chuckled but left the youngsters to themselves while they headed into the house. Milly and Dobby had taken the bags and was already unpacking for their master's guests.

'When we get married, which naturally won't be until after we leave Hogwarts. This is where I would like to have our honeymoon.'

Harry grinned. 'We could, but wouldn't you like to visit other places? We could go anywhere you want.'

'We could do that anytime. I want to be completely alone with my husband.'

'Sounds perfect. But we should get in. Milly and Dobby will likely scold us for keeping lunch waiting.'

The four friends headed into the house to join the adults, and the two house elves. They had a month to spend on the island before Amelia had to return to work. Remus and Sirius had to head to Hogwarts so they could work on their schedules for the coming year. So even though Harry, Susan, Neville and Hannah would spend those days together, it wouldn't be on the island. Harry had come to love the island and even though he did want to visit many other places around the world. The island would always be his special place. And one day he and Susan would bring their children here. If Harry and Susan got their wish, They would marry a few months after leaving Hogwarts as graduates. They would work, Susan would only for about five years, or so she said. Then she wanted to start having children. They both wanted minimum four children, but both wouldn't mind more. Sometimes Harry believed he might end up with enough kids to have a quidditch team.

Ever since he had cursed the badge, his life had turned around. He knew it was wrong, especially when some died. But after his life he knew he had to do something or his life could have been cut short. When things began to change, he finally got a family and he was finally able to be a normal student, without any danger. He did wonder at time if he didn't curse the badges just what his life would be like, or even if he would still be alive.

Now it seems all his dreams were coming true. So having Susan as his wife, and seven kids would be the perfect life. Right now he had his family with Sirius and Remus. A few more years Susan and Amelia would be added. His family was growing, and he finally had the life he always dreamed off.

The end:


End file.
